


New Year

by NoctusFury



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Universe, Celebrations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Endless Ocean: Blue World - Freeform, Family, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friendship, Future, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, L&L Diving Service, Late at Night, Memories, New Year's Eve, New Years, Ocean, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Canon Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Past, Peace, Plans For The Future, Poetry, Relaxing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: As a new year begins, the Player Character reminisces over the memories and events in the past two or three years since his employment as L&L Diving Service's lead diver. Poetry. K-rated language and content. Based in Endless Ocean: Blue World.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	New Year

As I hear the waves pulsing,  
Inhaling and exhaling,  
The gulls cry their hails to me  
As they fly through winds a-sailing.

And as I observe the sun's descent,  
My mind looks back fondly  
To the memories of a nearby past  
That seems to stretch eternity.

I remember when my journey began  
On a boat that's captained by  
A seasoned sailor with a mournful past,  
Yet was more than met the eye.

And from there my new life began;  
The excitement of the unknown,  
The sense of purpose, the thrill of adventure  
Pulsed deep through my marrow and bone.

And who knew that Oceana's pendants  
Would become the great catalyst —  
Towards the Quest of the Pacifica Treasure  
And proving that it truly exists?

So leaving with my loyal diving team,  
To find the Pacifica Treasure.  
It's now lost, but a truth was salvaged:  
That friendship was gold without measure.

Deeply fond am I of my memories,  
Not a dull one can be found;  
Adventures, duties, and dangers a-plenty  
To keep me busy year-round.

As the young night grows older,  
And the full moon rises high,  
The little moon on my wrist says  
That the new year is coming nigh.

I open my eyes from my reverie  
To look at those whom I hold dear  
In time to take part in a toast  
Blessing our future in the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Aloha, my fellow divers! Here's another Endless Ocean poem for you. I apologize for a year's absence without posting any EO content, but I was busy with other things and 2019 was a rough year for me. I had intended to get this finished in time for either New Year's Eve or New Year's Day. Sadly, I wasn't able to do so. But I have it done now, so here you go.
> 
> I decided to write a poem focusing on the Player Character reminiscing over the memories and events in the past two or three years during his employment as L&L Diving Service's lead diver, as the countdown to the New Year is underway. I tried to make it sentimental and full of nature imagery and metaphors and stuff. I hope I did this justice. Personally, I'm quite proud of this poem. Not bad for not having written any EO content in the past year. ^_^
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this poem. Please like and review, and tell me what you thought of it. I'm always happy to chat with my fellow EO fans! ^_^
> 
> I hope you guys have a blessed and productive 2020. Happy New Year!
> 
> Happy Swimming!
> 
> — Noctus Fury


End file.
